1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine and method for driving sheet piling that uses an articulated boom for vertical, upward or downward force and a resonance-free vibratory hammer to rapidly install or remove sheet piles using continuous force.
2. Description of Related Art
Sheet piles are elongated, often corrugated, vertical metallic members driven into sand or other loose earth to act as sea walls or to hold back earthen embankments. Machines for driving vertical members, and particularly sheet piles, into the ground are well known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,698, issued Jan. 20, 1978 to Nakagawasai, uses a base body to exert a pull-down force so that an earth auger applies a downward propelling force to an auger screw which is a member to be driven into the ground. The base body is brought down vertically by a chain to which it is mounted. The endless chain is connected around upper and lower sprockets of a leader that is driven. The base body comprises a rotary power portion having an output shaft to which the auger screw is connected and that is moved downward by the endless chain. A pile-holding portion at the lower part of said rotary power portion holds the pile as it is driven into the ground adjacent to the hole created by the auger screw. This invention does not incorporate any means of vibration to enhance the efficacy of its pile-driving ability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,482, issued Jun. 17, 1975 to Frederick, describes a jet sheet and circular pile with water hammer assist wherein a supply of lubricant or preferably water is furnished to the sides of a section of piling to facilitate the driving of the piling into the ground through earthen strata. The use of water also creates a water hammer effect that acts synergistically with the vibratory driver by generating a shock wave with a pressure of 3,000 psi in approximately 1/400 of a second so that the pile is driven more easily into the ground. This invention relies on the water hammer effect and vibration to drive pilings into the ground.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,764, issued Dec. 1, 1987 to Gibbons, the invention relates to a sheet pile supported driver wherein a sheet pile driver rides along a single wall of sheet piles already driven into the ground so that the pile driver moves progressively forward as it drives subsequent sheet -piles into the ground. Sheet pile driving is slow and cumbersome using this invention due to the roller and track assembly used to move it on top of the wall of sheet piles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,156, issued Jun. 13, 1978 to Dumont, describes a method and apparatus for driving sheet piles into the ground in which a hole-drilling mechanism works beside the driving mechanism to create a cavity adjacent to the sheet pile as it is being driven into the ground so that earth that is displaced by the driven sheet pile can be received by said adjacent cavity thereby facilitating driving of the sheet pile. In this invention, the sheet piles are engaged with a framework upon which hydraulic pressing devices press downward, thereby driving the sheet piles into the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,630, issued Dec. 10, 1985 to Neil, describes a vibratory clamping device for use with an excavator in supporting and placing sheet pilings when excavating in sand, running sand, and silt. This device provides a means for obviating damage caused to sheet piles while they are hammered into ground with water present therein, but does not include a means for driving the sheet piles into the ground. The invention described in this particular patent is connected to the mounting for an excavator bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,583, issued Aug. 12, 2003 to Van Randen, describes a device and method for driving an object, including sheet piles, into the ground using vibration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,811, issued Dec. 2, 1986 to Tuenkers, relates to a hydraulic vibratory pile driver, in which hydraulic motors are connected to and rotate shafts and weights thereby creating vibration that, along with the weight of the driver, causes the pile to sink into the ground. Both of these patents use vibration as their sole means for driving piles into the ground.